Child of Death
by lethargic13
Summary: When the Kyuubi was sealed Naruto absorbed some of the Shinigami's chackra and it changed him makin his mothers genes more dominant, converting his chackra to resemble the Shinigamis, and blocking off all but his strongest emotions


Disclaimer: Don't own naruto

Just to warn you I'm going to be switching between English and Japanese for jutsu and things like that

That day there was a huge thunderstorm. Lightning arcing beautiful in the sky and the boom of thunder sounding like the rage of a long forgotten god. That day we find Uzumaki Naruto practicing the Bunshin no Jutsu in his rundown apartment in Konohagakure no Sato. Naruto was nine years old and a very quiet boy who didn't have any friend and hasn't made any attempts to make friends since he was six when it became clear to him that no one was interested in being his friend if not because they hate him then because it would cause them too many problems with everybody who knew they were close to him. Naruto wasn't a happy child nor was he sad. In fact he viewed these emotions, along with most others, as simple hindrances.

Naruto has never had an easy life, for as long as he could remember people have either hated him or feared him. When he was in the orphanage the caretakers would usually ignore him and punish him much more harshly than other children. They fed him last and gave him less food then everyone else, made him live in the smallest room alone, cleaned his clothes and sheets less often than everyone else, sent him to his room for days without food, ignore when the other kids picked on him, and tried to keep him away from other people as often as possible. The children learned that they could pick on and beat up Naruto without getting in trouble so he became the prime target for bullies until he started fighting back and was able to beat most of them. Despite all this Naruto never complained, nor did show or do anything else that can be viewed as weakness. He never cried, screamed, pleaded, begged or gave up during any of this. Naruto would just grit his teeth take it fighting back and cursing the entire time.

Naruto was stubborn, rebellious, and a very skilled fighter for his age. He held disdain for any authority figure that tried to tell him what to and would very openly defy and mock them at every chance. He doesn't have an actual taijutsu style. He's not suited to any either. His style of fighting is vicious and relies on his instincts, reflexes, and ability to adapt to anything and everything that happens.

This way of fighting has continuously proven itself even before he was kicked out of the orphanage at four and had to live on the streets for a year and the Hokage found him and gave him his apartment. He's the only tenant because the owner died like fifteen years ago with no family and no one wanted to buy it so the Hokage just gave the entire building to Naruto when he moved into to do what he wants with. Since the Hokage gives him a monthy stipend which he rarely uses all of it usually stealing what he need, this is far more convenient because most shops don't allow him inside or sell him overpriced crap.

Naruto is currently in the shinobi academy even though he he's not planning to become a shinobi for Konoha and often skips class or doesn't pay even when he does attend. The academy classes are mostly useless anyway. They only give you the basics about shinobi skills and life so the people that don't become shinobi can't cause problems as civilians. Everything else that the academy teaches is propaganda in an attempt to make the ones that do become shinobi completely loyal to Konoha believing it to be the greatest place that has ever existed. Something they do very well considering Konoha has the lowest number of nuke-nin in the Five Great Shinobi Villages even thought we have some of the eakest genin and have produced some of the most arrogant, biased, insane, or blood thirsty in history. Funny thing is I think almost no one has realized this in Konoha or any other Hidden Village.

The only reason Naruto goes to the academy is for the library filled with E and D rank jutsu along with a couple other things he could learn till he was good enough to break into the actual shinobi library that has more advanced stuff which he's been able to do for a year now. The only reason he ever goes now is because if he dropped out he'd have to go to civilian school and he's not ready to leave Konoha yet.

**with Naruto **

Naruto was finishing seal for the Bunshin no Jutsu. Black chakra started to seep out through his skin and form tendrils that meet about three feet in front of Naruto and began to take a human shape. The chakra had formed a black humanoid shape that was 4' 8" and began solidifying and taking on his appearance.

First was the slightly tanned skin and plain white T-shirt and baggy black shorts. Then was the spiked orangish-red and blonde hair that looked like fire. Followed by blue eyes rimmed with green and three whisker like scars on his cheeks. Finally Naruto was looking at the mirror image of himself and felt a sense of accomplishment at finally perfecting all of the basic three techniques after months of working on chakra control to the point where he could do it. Sure this jutsu wasn't very useful against skilled opponents and he' already mastered mud and water clones and been putting them to work copying everything in both the shinobi and academy libraries for months but not being able to do something as simple as a Bunshin hurt his pride and he was persistent and stubborn.

That reminded him he'd heard about a scroll called the Scroll of Sealing containing a bunch of forbidden jutsu in the Hokages private library, were nobody but the Hokage is allowed to enter, and since the old geezer's out of town on a diplomatic trip to Suna for the week now was the perfect time to steal it.

He quickly headed to his closet and grabbed a card board box at the back of it and took it out and opened it. Inside was some high quality shinobi gear he'd stolen. Stripping down to his boxers the heavy baggy black pants with over two dozen pockets of varying sizes next he pulled out a black kunai holster and strapped it to the inside of his thigh after that he pulled on a skin tight black long sleeved shirt, standard ANBU armor in his size (which was a pain in the ass to get), black ninja sandals, and a black face mask that left only his eyes visible. After putting them all on he used a skill he'd discovered shortly after he'd learned how to mold chakra that was completely instinctual and unique to him he changed his eyes to look like the sharingan that, while having none of the abilities of the actual sharingan, would leave only two real suspects if he was seen, one of which would kill anybody who tried to question him.

Opening his window and jumping out into the pouring rain he started jumping from roof to roof stopping three blocks away from the Hokages Tower. From there Naruto jumped from the roof he was standing on and into an alley and proceeded to use alley ways and back streets the rest of the way to the Hokages Tower.

After arriving at the back entrance Naruto took the lock pick out from his pocket and had the door open in under two minutes. Breaking into most well guarded building in the village was sickeningly easy. This was actually the fifth time Naruto had done it. After getting inside he took the vents to the third floor were from there it was just avoiding chunnin patrols that came in ten minute intervals and security cameras. It took twenty minutes later he was inside the Hokages Office and pulling out the book that would move the bookcase and reveal the Hokages Library.

Quickly walking in he immediately spotted the Scroll of Seals sitting on a pedestal. Grabbing it Naruto decided he had a couple minutes so he might as well look around to see if there was anything else useful. Finding every edition if Icha Icha Paradise, numerous jutsu of different ranks, top secret mission reports, some sealing scrolls and then in a dark dusty corner that looked like there hasn't been anybody in it since before he was born was a shelf full of dusty old scrolls.

Two scrolls stuck out. One large one that said Raven Contract which I knew to be a summoning contract and one average sized scroll with the only thing unique about it being it was solid black and unlabeled. Deciding to take the summoning contract immediately assuming no one would miss it he let his curiosity about the black scroll get the better of him he grabbed that as well and opened it what was inside shocked him.

Assassination of Kushina Uzumaki:

SUCCESS

Mission to eliminate Kushina Uzumaki, mother of the Kyuubi Jinchurikki Naruto Uzumaki, so child will grow up as an orphan and loyal weapon to Konoha due to the Sandaime being the only parental figure in the Jinchurikkis life was a success though five of us were killed by the target before completion the target was still week from child birth and in her exhaustion was not able to defeat all six of us I was able to strike the killing blow.

The report went on to describe in detail what happened but Naruto skipped that and looked to the bottom to see who signed the report. The report was signed:

Uchiha Mikoto

Reading that Naruto felt something he rarely felt. Emotion. Not just any emotion either. He felt anger. No not anger. Rage. It took five minutes for Naruto to calm down and think rationally but he didn't know what to think. He finally decided that it wasn't time to think about it and grabbed the Raven Contract and the Scroll of Seals and left the Hokages Tower as quickly as possible while remaining undetected.

Okay I'll let the readers vote on the pairing just 3 things:

NO YAOI

NO NARUSAKU

NO NARUHINA

Options are

Fem. Kyuubi

Kin

Tayuya

Yugito

Ino

Tenten

Isaribi

Sasame Fuma

Small harem (specify who)

Other (specify who)

OC


End file.
